kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Hoyle I quotes
Hoyle I quotes from Hoyle Book of Games Volume 1, concerning King's Quest. These are quotes from other characters in the game. Rosella quotes (Hoyle I) and Graham quotes (Hoyle I) for quotes from the King's Quest characters specifically. Hoyle I quotes The Kid *I don't think battling dragons is quite my idea of a good time, Princess Rosella. *I think we have very different ideas of what you should do with your spare time, Princess. *I might enjoy visiting this Daventry of yours, King Graham. But I don't think I'd enjoy meeting a dragon, really. *I don't think I'm quite as adventurous as you are, King Graham. Colonel Henri Dijon *Girl, don't you know that this is 1925, not the Middle Ages? *I'm surrounded by lunatics! Fifi, I want to go home! *Another lunatic, talking about dragons and castles. You've been reading too many fairy tales, I think. *I'm absolutely surrounded by lunatics. And this one thinks that he's King Arthur. Jeeves, Fifi! Where are you? I want to go home! Jerry Moore *I'd rather play King's Quest than actually fight monsters, Rosella! *I think I'd like to visit Daventry, but I don't think I want to fight a dragon, really. *I've spent a lot of time drawing Daventry for the King's Quest games, but I've never actually visited there. That might be a lot of fun. *From what I've seen of Daventry in the King's Quest games, it's really a beautiful country. I would like to visit there someday. Warren Schwader *That is some dangerous territory. I don't think I would want to be programming there. *There is more to life than just Daventry. Have you ever visited Oakhurst? *I am more of an arcade programmer. I am just not into adventure games yet. *I will admit that your King's Quest program is interesting, but, there is so little time for reality that I just cannot concern myself with your dragons and castles. Sonny Bonds *These quests sound interesting, your Highness, but I think I'll stick to solving homicide cases. *Maybe being a cop is like being a knight of Daventry, Princess. There's always someone that needs help, somewhere. *I'd like to visit Daventry, but I don't know if I'd want to live there. I just can't see myself trying to handcuff a dragon for airspeed violations. *I don't think it would be easy, being a cop in Daventry. Reading the Miranda rights to a dragon might be a little more than I can handle. Thelma *Can you tell me more about the people in Daventry? I'm very curious about your country. *I don't think I'm quite suited for the questing life! I'd rather explore the realm of mathematics instead, I think. *I've followed your career since King's Quest I, King Graham, and I think I would enjoy visiting Daventry someday. *Your daughter and I have met before, King Graham, and she's a very nice girl. Rosella is always trying to help someone, I think. Roger Wilco *I can't believe this! You're talking about quests, and I'm still trapped in this stupid program! *Look, babe, can't you talk about some way to get me out of this game instead of this questing stuff? *Daventry sounds like an interesting place. If I ever get out of this Hoyle program, I'd like to visit there. *All of this Daventry stuff sounds kinda familiar. Something about a 'Don't Touch' button, somewhere.... Bulldog *I still don't think I'd like to wrestle with a dragon! *Just gettin' my owner to take me out for a walk seems like one your quests sometimes, Princess. *Daventry sounds like a fun place to visit. I wouldn't mind chasin' something unusual 'stead of my usual alley cats. *I think I could have fun, visitin' Daventry. Maybe I'd try some dragon steak 'stead of my usual canned dog food! Lenny *My life is boring, just school and work. I wish I could have adventures like you, Princess. *I wouldn't mind taking a break from School to save a few damsels in distress or fight off some evil knights, Rosella! *Daventry sounds like a great place to visit. You wouldn't happen to need any lawyers there, would you? *I've read about Daventry. I wish I could visit there. Maybe when I graduate college.... Shelly LeBlanc *We have gators in these swamps what must be mean as your dragon. Down about Morgan City, they drink oil and breath fire! And I not lyin! *If you want a real adventure, you come see these Louisiana swamp. We take pirogue out to the marsh 'round Angola. I show you snakes hanging from trees like sausage in butcher shop window! *Your Royal Highness, mon cheri *My brother, he get rid all your dragon problems. You just tell him, Emil, dragons, they good to eat, mais but they out of season! *Mais non! You tell more bigger stories. I know c'est vrai. Emil same way, no lie. Devin Moore *Maybe I'll go on quests when I grow up, 'stead of being a starship captain! *I think I'd like to go on a quest someday. *Can the animals talk in Daventry? In one book that I read, all the animals could talk. It was really neat! *My dad knows all about Daventry! I think he did a lot of the art in the King's Quest games. Cassie *I think going on a quest would be fun! Except I'd want to read a lot of books about it before I get started.... *These quests sound really interesting, your Highness, but kinda scary, too! *I've read about places like Daventry. "The Hobbit" was about a country that also had all kinds of interesting people and talking animals.... *I really like reading about places like Daventry, 'specially books like "The Hobbit". The minute you start reading that book, everything suddenly is so real! Christina Schwader *I don't know if this questing stuff would be really fun or not. It sounds kinda scary! *Isn't dangerous to go on these quests, Princess Rosella? I don't think I'd want to do it! *My daddy knows all the people who helped create Daventry as a game, Mister King. *But isn't Daventry just a make-believe place in a computer game, King Graham? Larry Laffer *I still think rescuing a lady from a dragon is a great way to make a first impression! *Questing does sound kinda interesting, but I think I'd rather spend my Saturday nights out on the town, not in a dungeon. *Daventry does sound like a place I should visit. Maybe rescue a few damsels in distress, hey? *I've never thought about it, but rescuing a girl from a dragon would be a great first date, wouldn't it? Sol Silverman *I'm glad to hear that you believe in tzdaka and mitzvot, Rosella... charity and good deeds. That's very important. *You're a good girl, Rosella. Maybe you'd like to meet my grandson, David? He's studying to be a doctor, and he's just about your age.... *I would enjoy visiting Daventry, but I think I'd like to go to Russia first. *Do you have kosher restaurants in Daventry? I don't think dragons are kosher, though I'm sure they're very tasty. Diane *I like hearin' these stories of yours, Rosella, but I don't think I'm brave enough to go on a quest myself! *I guess if I had to go on a quest, like you had to do to save your father, Rosella, maybe then I'd be brave enough. *I wouldn't mind spendin' my vacation in Daventry, suntanning on the castle wall, or swimming in the Raging River! *I think visiting Daventry might be real nice, but I'd be just a little afraid of gettin' carried off by a dragon! Category:Hoyle I Category:Transcripts